


Wrapping

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Time, Established Relationship, F/M, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Pietro finds you while you're wrapping your presents for everybody. He decides to join.





	Wrapping

You looked at all the boxes, planning out how you would wrap them. You had several presents for your friends and family, and you wanted to wrap them up before someone found them. You had everything ready. Wrapping paper, scissors, ribbons, tape and the presents. It was hard getting something for every Avenger, but you managed. You took the first present. It was Tonys. A smirk appeared on your face. You had bought him a... toy. A sex-toy, to be exact. Not only that, but it was Iron Man themed. You found it in a store some time ago, and now you used it as revenge for the lingerie you had gotten from him last year. 

You placed it one the paper, neatly starting to wrap it. Now you were glad you had practised wrapping presents. The ones you wrapped last year weren't exactly... good-looking. You finished wrapping the present, tying a ribbon around it for good measure. Looking it over, you decided it was good enough and set it aside. You pulled the next one close. Pietros. It had been hard finding something for him. You had contemplated getting him shoes, but, seen as he had super speed, they wouldn't have lasted long. Instead, you had gotten a book for him. But it was special. You knew how much Pietro missed Sokovia sometimes. It was a book about the history, and, of course, it was in his native language.

Carefully you wrapped the present. You hoped he would like it. Suddenly there was wind. Now windows were open, so you knew what, or who, it was. You giggled, pulling the present close so he wouldn't be able to see the present. "Pietro!", you laughed, trying to shake your hair out of your face. Suddenly he was beside you on his knees, smiling brightly. "What are you doing, (YN)?" "I'm wrapping presents for Christmas", you answered truthfully. Pietros eyes wandered over the gifts. Then he seemingly got an idea. He disappeared out of the room with a whoosh, coming back seconds later with several boxes in his hands. Then, he sat down beside you again, still smiling brightly. Your heart squeezed in your chest, warmth spreading over your face. "What are you doing?", you laughed. He just smirked, grabbing the wrapping paper. "Wrapping presents!" You snorted, covering your face. This was going to be fun.

You had, after making sure that Pietro couldn't see it, finished wrapping his present, setting it beside Tonys. You looked over to check on Pietro, and you couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight. Pietros wrapping was... you didn't even have any other word but horrible. "Oh my god!" Tears sprung to your eyes from laughing so hard. Pietro pouted a little, but laughed as well, seen as your laughter was quite contagious. "I... I think you should teach me", he mumbled. You nodded, gesturing for him to unwrap the present again. Then you told him step by step how to wrap it properly. He was watching you intently, smiling all the while. He was really lucky to have you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
